


Champagne Drunk

by amagdala8



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Cheating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Loneliness, Loss, Mutual Pining, Strong Language, figuring out life, i'm a dirty reader and a prude writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagdala8/pseuds/amagdala8
Summary: After rejecting her high society boyfriend’s proposal, Rebecca Page is left with nothing but the deed to her late grandfather’s farm. But as she struggles with navigating this enormous change, she has to come to terms with the fact that she doesn’t know who she is or what she wants just yet. Maybe some of the people in the valley can help her, particularly the kind-hearted doctor that catches her eye.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 10





	Champagne Drunk

“Are you fucking kidding me?”, I shout as I walk through the door of our hotel room, throwing my coat on the king size bed, “This was the worst thing you could have ever done to me!”

“Will you keep your damn voice down?”, Jasper says firmly as he closes the door behind him, “I don’t want the entire hotel to hear your meltdown.”

“I will not keep my voice down”, I yell and kick off my shoes while trying to reach the zipper of my dress, long and golden and way too tight, “What the fuck were you thinking?”  
Jasper looks at me, features contorted in anger.  
“What was I thinking? Are you serious?”, he says.  
“Yes, as a matter of fact I am very serious. I can’t believe you!”  
“I find that very concerning”, he says drily and begins to unbutton his jacket.”  
“Concerning?”  
“Yes, concerning!”, he repeats, loosening his tie next, “I find it very concerning that after almost eight years together you’re surprised I asked you to marry me.”

I let out a laugh that sounds almost hysteric.  
“What?”, I ask in disbelief.  
“Well isn’t that what happened tonight? Huh? Did I not go down on one knee and asked for your hand in marriage?”, he says, voice raised, finger pointed at me in an accusatory manner.  
“That is not the issue and you know that!”, I retort.  
“It very much is the issue for me!”  
“You asked me and I gave you an answer! Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
“You did _NOT_ give me an answer!”, Jasper shouts, his face by now is a dark shade of red and I can see the vein in his forehead growing with his anger, “Excusing yourself and running out of the room is _NOT_ an answer!”

“What did you think was going to happen? You chose the worst possible time to ask me this stupid question!”, I defend myself, finally managing to open the zipper.  
“I asked you in a room full of our closest friends and our family!”  
“No, Jasper. You asked me in a room filled with two hundred of _your_ friends and _your_ family!”  
“Well, Rebecca, I’m sorry but you don’t have friends or a family!”, he shouted and the self-righteousness in his voice is making my hands shake with anger.  
“Thank you for the reminder, Jasper. I almost forgot!”

I pull down the heavy dress that I’ve grown to hate throughout the night. Covered in golden sequins and pearls, hand-sewn for sure. It must have cost a small fortune but given the events that have unfolded tonight I’m not surprised Jasper bought it for me. He must have expected us to be photographed a thousand times and the dress would have been a sight to behold in the announcement pictures that would have been printed in the papers tomorrow. He would have had his arm wrapped around my waist, wearing that perfectly rehearsed smile of his and I would have held my hand into the camera so the whole world could have seen the enormous diamond ring he had picked out for me. And “Finally” they would have said upon reading the news, “Finally they’re settling down. Took them long enough!”

“So?”, he says, looking at me as I stand before him in my lacey underwear.  
“So what?”, I hiss, grabbing the sweater that I’ve worn this afternoon to cover up.  
“Are you going to say yes?”, he says, words dripping with impatience.  
“I don’t know, Jasper!”  
“How can you not know?”  
“Stop pushing it”, I complain, slipping into my jeans.  
He groaned, looking up at the ceiling as though he has to deal with the stupidest person alive.

“God, what else could possibly be your answer? You rely on me, Rebecca!”  
“I do not!”, I say, deeply offended, despite the fact that I have had that very thought before.  
“Well isn’t that interesting?”, Jasper says as he walks across the room to the bar, where he begins to pour himself some bourbon, “Let’s pretend, just for a small second, that you say no, that you chose not to marry me, then what? What would you do, Rebecca? You wouldn’t have a place to live, you wouldn’t have a job, you wouldn’t have anyone to go to. You only have me. So why the hell is it so hard for you to accept that?”

His words hit hard. I can feel the tears tickling the back of my eyes and I bite my lip, trying to figure out a strong enough argument against all of his rock solid points. But all I can come up with is a small “Maybe if you were a little nicer to me I would…”, but he doesn’t even let me finish that thought.  
“Be nicer to you?”, he laughs, glass close to his lips, “How could I possibly be nicer to you?”  
“Well maybe if you didn’t fuck your assistant, that could be a good start”, I spit and to my surprise this earns me nothing but a belittling smile.

“You’re seeing ghosts again, aren’t you?”  
“She told me herself! And besides every opinion you may have about me, I’m not stupid, Jasper! I can smell all the different perfumes you carry home with you. I can see the lipstick stains and scratch marks on your back.”  
He looks angry all over again as he slams his glass down.  
“Rebecca don’t be fucking moronic. You’ve embarrassed me plenty tonight when you refused to give me an answer right away, let’s not make this any more complicated than it has to be.”  
The first tears spill, running down my hot cheeks as I pick up one of the heels I’ve kicked off earlier and throw it at him.  
“So you admit it! You gigantic ass!”, I yell.  
“Hey!”, he shouts and walks up to me angrily with his finger raised.  
I back against the wall, making myself as small as possible. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that. Don’t you fucking dare!”  
He is standing so close I can taste the alcohol in his breath. For a few seconds he looks at me sternly before he places a hand against the wall and leans in closer, slowly starting to kiss my neck.  
“Let’s make this easy”, he whispers into my ear in-between kisses, “Just say yes and you won’t have to worry about a thing in your life.”

The tears are still falling as I try to imagine what life would be like if I did say yes. If I did commit to the gigantic diamond and the lies and the infidelity and the glamourous society he introduced me to. But I can’t. I can’t imagine it.

“No”, I say as quietly as possible.  
“What?”, Jasper asks, stopping mid-kiss.  
“I said no”, I repeat louder this time.  
“You can’t be serious”, his face contorts in anger, “You can’t just say no to me!”  
“Watch me”, I say as I move out of the prison he has formed with his body, grabbing my purse and my sneakers.

“Where do you think you’re going? If you leave this hotel room, don’t even think for a second I want you back in the apartment in LA!”, he shouts.  
“Don’t worry!”, I reply heading straight for the exit.  
“You’ll come crawling back you bitch!”, he yells but I shut the

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I'm moving tomorrow so I'm sitting in my empty room all alone and this is all I could come up with I'm sorryyy


End file.
